Me Duele Amarte
by skarlethpdd
Summary: Se reprimió es su interior, observando todo. Aun la amaba y era doloroso verla con otro. Su mirada había perdido brillo, ese brillo que aparecía cada vez que ella lo besaba y lo abrazaba en esos momentos en que la necesitaba..Como pude perderte Sakura? Pásense!


**Notas:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo como medio de diversión e imaginación.

Hello Everyone, Aquí Trayéndoles a ustedes mi nuevo oneshot. Es un poco triste. En el plasmo mis sentimientos, esta inspirado en la canción de Reik, pero con una trama propia. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Me duele amarte**

* * *

**-En el parque de Tomoeda- **

Sentado en un banco de aquel parque, con su mirada a lo lejos, en una chica de cabellos castaños, con sus ojos marrones llenos de tristeza, coraje y dolor.

Aquella chica que había sido su felicidad un día ya no lo era. La miraba sonriendo, feliz con otro Chico a su lado. Su corazón se oprimía, al verla así, al ver que el ya no era su motivo de alegría.

Aquella escena, le llevaba a su mente todos esos recuerdos que había pasado con Ella. Aquel 20 de Abril, cuando la vio por primera vez, y se dijo a si mismo que esa chica estaba hecha para el.

Se reprimió es su interior, observando todo. Aun la amaba y era doloroso verla con otro. Su mirada había perdido brillo, ese brillo que aparecía cada vez que ella lo besaba y lo abrazaba en esos momentos en que la necesitaba. Incluso, sin ninguna razón alguna, ella lo abrazaba como si no volvieran a verse mas . Así era Sakura, cariñosa y atenta.

Frunció el ceño, aquello debía ser una broma, como su chica, bueno la que era su chica, se había olvidado de el , y ya había conseguido volver a amar a otra persona, mientras el aun no la olvidaba.

Llevo sus manos a su cabeza tocando su cabellera, al mismo tiempo en que agachaba su cara y se sostenía con los brazos en sus rodillas. Aun mirándolos al parecer se despedían, el enemigo se acercaba a la castaña abrazándola en señal de adiós, y esta comenzaba a marcharse.

Suspiro con sus ojos tristes, sentía una sensación de ahogo, algo que jamas había sentido, unas lagrimas amenazaban con asomarse, pero no Syaoran Li, no lloraría, se repitió, un Li no demuestra su dolor.

Recordando cada vez esas palabras, una brisa fuerte lo inundo, posiciono su mirada al camino que seguía la chica, en eso una flor de cerezo callo en el piso cerca de sus pies, se agacho a recogerla.

"Una delicada y linda Flor de Cerezo" dijo en voz alta.

En ese momento, llego a su mente algo muy alocado. Se levanto de la banca, y salio corriendo muy rápido hacia la chica. Se paro justo en frente de Ella impidiendo que siguiera su camino, Sakura se asusto al principio pero luego se percato que era Syaoran, aquella cara que tenia de felicidad hace unos instantes se desvaneció, saliendo a flote un rostro de tristeza.

"Ah" dijo sin atención "eres tu, ¿Que se te ofrece, Li?"

Aquellas palabras, llegaron a su corazón como dagas, nunca pensó que su Sakura llegaría a tratarlo de esa manera, después de tanto amor que se tenían...

"Sakura" dijo con un hilo de voz a su vez que bajaba su cabeza "..yo lo siento fui un idiota, aun lo soy por dejarte ir".

"Ya había escuchado eso antes" rodó los ojos "¿Para eso estas aquí? " le cuestiono "si no tienes nada importante que decir me voy" dijo a su ves que se apartaba de el.

"Sakura, espera" la sostuvo del brazo "aun hay algo mas, podrías escucharme" le suplico.

La chica detuvo su andar y se volteo con una mirada desafiante, pero cuando lo vio a la cara, se dio cuenta que a Syaoran comenzaban a salirle pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos, se entristeció.

"Sakura, no puedo dejar de amarte, todavía apareces en mi mente" decía a su vez que se deslizaban lagrimas por sus mejillas "se me rompe el corazón cada vez que te veo con ese chico" suspiro "me duele amarte tanto, aun después de que te perdí"

"Syaoran, no se que decirte, ya tengo novio" le respondió bajando su cabeza.

"Se me olvidaba, toma" le entrego la flor que había recogido "me recuerda a ti, la vez que me sonreíste y te bese por primera vez debajo de aquel árbol de cerezos"

La chica recibió la flor, observándola a su vez que recordaba aquello que le había dicho el castaño. No salio nada de su boca, iba a hablar, pero algo dentro de ella la detuvo y cerro sus labios.

"No importa si no tienes nada que decir, aunque me gustaría que lo hicieras. Solo quería que supieras, que aun Te Amo Sakura" dijo el castaño con su rostro triste, mientras que se alejaba de aquel lugar, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y otra en su rostro quitando aquella húmeda que cubría sus mejillas.

**The End.**

* * *

**N/A: **¿Que les pareció?.

Esta es mi tercera historia. Si lo se, fue muy triste u,u pero asi es la vida no?.Por cierto, por ahí escuche, que lo que hace mas feliz a una escritora son los reviews, así que comprobemos, envíen sus reviews y yo les diré si me hicieron feliz. . :D jaja

**Besos.**

**By:Skarlethpdd**


End file.
